nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yonshigakure
History Yonshigakure No Sato,The village hidden in Death, began as a trading post inside of the land of tea. The trading post was founded by a group of travelers 94 AN just after war broke out amongst the great ninja nations once more. The post was a place neutral and outside of the war for anyone to come and trade. It soon however became a safe haven for those who had lost their homes during the war. The post started being called Yonshigakure or the Village hidden in death as it was outside of the war. As more people came to the trading post it grew into a small settlement shops began to be build and the founders of the trading post began to talk of creating something more than what it was already. In 100AN Shiromashi the son of the eldest man in the group of Travelers was named the leader of the new village a village at the age of 20 he became the first Shikage, Death Shadow and began to take Yonshigakure from Trading post to a Shinobi village. Under the reign of Shiromashi the village began to prosper becoming a booming village for trade, but also as a safe haven a new nation and a nation outside of the war. The village went undetected by the larger part of the Ninja world during the reign of Shiromashi it grew into a prospering nation all on its own and went from small trading post to full fledge Shinobi village. The Yonshigakure Academy was established to help train and prepare the new villagers and their children how to protect the village if the time came where they did have to join the war. In the 50 years that he was Shikage, Shiromashi watched as generation after generation graduated from the academy and the village prospered. One Shinobi that graduated from the 10th class in 115bc was a young boy from the nara clan, he was lazy but strong and kept out of the way while he was a genin. Shiromashi watched him as he grew up and became stronger he began to grow on Shiromashi and he took him on as a student when he was a chunin. His name was Shirin and he would go on to become the Second Shikage of Yonshigakure when Shiromashi passed away in 150AN at the age of 70. Shirin was 23 years of age when he became the second Shikage,Death Shadow, He was a strong Nara and he was a first generation Shinobi for his family in the Village hidden in Death. Shirin was a kept to himself kage he watched as the village grew stronger and stronger and as many new Shinobi flourished in the village. In 188 after the end of the Shinobi Nation war Shirin would close off the village stopping random Shinobi from coming and going from the village. He stated that the village hidden in death would attract unwanted attention if it kept open gates with the war now being over. Everyone respected and understood this and the village now large and prospering still did well. In the year 190 two young Shinobi graduated from the Academy and Shirin took notice to them they were an odd pair but they were from clans that his own family were close to Akamachi and Yamanaka. The two genin went far and pushed themselves and their team came out on top when the Chunin exams came around they outranked all others in their class and some older then them. The Yamanaka went on to become part of the Anbu Hunter Nin cor and the Akamachi stayed behind and studied under Shirin The Akamachi would become the Third ShiKage, Death Shadow, of the Village of Yonshigakure at the time of Shirin’s death at the age of 72 in 199 Nobu Akamachi, took over in 199AN at the age of 23. The third Shikage was only kage for a short time and in this time their was great trouble with in the village. Several Ninja would go go Missing and The Hunter Ninja cor was always away trying to track them down. The village would be drawn into a war with a group of Rouge Shinobi from other villages as well as their own village. This war would take place in 200 AN and would happen when those strongest Shinobi were out of the village leaving the Third Kage and only a handful of Anbu and Jounin to protect the village. Nobu Akamachi would be killed during the war. Itsumo Yamanaka his close friend and leader of the Hunter cor would make it to the battlefield just after the death of her friend. She would become the First female Shikage and the one who saved the Village from the Rouge Shinobi. It is now 202 An has been two year since the Death of the third Shikage and the destruction of the Village hidden in death. Itsumo Yamanaka the Fourth Shikage is working hard to rebuild the village but it has taken a great amount of time, With only the handful of Shinobi she had with her when she returned and those whom had been too young or were no shinobi at the time to help her. Clans: Chinoike Clan The Chinoike clan (血之池一族, Chinoike Ichizoku) was a clan that lived in the Land of Lightning during the formation of hidden villages after the Warring States Period, known for its dōjutsu and genjutsu use. The clan was thought to be extinct but was later found scattered around. The only known members now reside in the village hidden inDeath yonshigakure Teams: Team One: * Yamanaka Itsumo ** Yuki Jinta ** Uchiha Kasu (Marked for Death) ** NamiKaze Jinsei (MIA) Team Two: * Chinoike Masami ** Orochi Draken ** Namikaze Shinryu ** -Not Assigned- Yonshigakure Tools Scythe Yonshigakure Ninja are skilled in the use of Scythe Kama(Japanese sickle) Another Ninja tool that is a sign of the Death Village Barrier Talisman: Armoured Eye S-Rank This is a Tool of the Yonshigakure Hunter Ninja Corp They are the only ones whom posses the tool and are the only ones who can deactivate it once it is activated. This Tool was brought with a Kirigakure Hunter Ninja who after the Fall of Kirigakure came to Yonshi to make his home. When the village got to the point it need to start hunting Shinobi that were considered Missing Ninja He steped up to train and teach a Select group of Anbu the Art of Being a Hunter Ninja he also showed them how to make the Talisman's and the Trade has been passed on from Hunter-Ninja to Hunter Ninja. Yonshigakure Jutsu List: Jutsu that are only known in Yonshigakure Death Cyclone D-Rank Taijutsu only taught in Yonshigakure Death Gale D-Rank Taijutsu only taught in Yonshigakure Death Rising C-Rank Taijutsu only taught in Yonshigakure Great Death Cyclone C-Rank Taijutsu only taught in Yonshigakure Tombstone C-Rank Taijutsu only taught in Yonshigakure Dead Soul Technique B-Rank -The Scroll was brought with Shinobi whom fled to Yonshigakure during the great war seaking a place to live outside of the war. Death Technique: Returning Soul Play A-Rank - The Scroll was brought with Shinobi whom fled to Yonshigakure during the great war seaking a place to live outside of the war. Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation S-Rank - The Scroll was brought with Shinobi whom fled to Yonshigakure during the great war seaking a place to live outside of the war. Impure World Reincarnation Technique Release S-Rank - The Scroll was brought with Shinobi whom fled to Yonshigakure during the great war seaking a place to live outside of the war. 'Point's Page:' Yonshigakure Points Page 'Roster:' Shikage: First Shikage: Shiromashi Second Shikage: Shirin Nara (NPC Deceased) Third Shikage: Akimichi Nobu (Deceased) Fourth Shikage: Itsumo Yamanaka Sage: Anbu: Anbu Hunter Corp: Nara Shikake (NPC) Jounin: Ranmaru Masami Kyo (Not Active) Ryu Riku-Deceased Kaminari Kaito- Deceased Uchiha Saito-Deceased Medical Ninja: Haruno Hinori- Deceased Chuunin: Yamanaka Mizuki -Deceased Yuki Jinta Genin: Nara Sogdo (Not Active) Nara Gotoh (Not Active) Nara Kuro (Not Active) Ryu Shiro (Not Active) Fuma Mitsuko(Not Active) Senju Takashi (Not Active) Hyuga Kirara (Not Active) Hyuga Moriko (Not Active) Uchiha Kaosu (Marked for Death) Inkuato Genis (Not Active) Namikaze Syto (Not Active) Namikaze Khan (Not Active) Namikaze Jinsei (Not Active) Namikaze Shu (Not Active) Namikaze Kuro (Not Active) Namikaze Shinryu Kaguya Shikyomaru (Not Active) Kaguya Yukimaro (Not Active) Kaguya Koe (Not Active) Rinha Akuma (Not Active) Ryu Shiro ( Not Active) Orochi Tenshi (Not Active) Orochi Draken Academy Students: Uzumaki Atsila (Not Active) Civilian: Yonshigakure Rules Yonshigakure Shinobi RulesCategory:Yonshigakure